


Signs of Security

by alltoseek



Category: White Collar
Genre: Con Artists, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e10 Vital Signs, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/pseuds/alltoseek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Peter get the surveillance tape from the Howser Clinic? </p><p>Neal Caffrey isn't the only one learning from the other side's playbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs of Security

After cuffing Neal to the chair, Peter left the conference room, trying to figure out how he was going to obtain the surveillance tape without getting either of them into any more trouble than they already were. He remembered seeing a guard watching screen of camera feeds, near the elevator by the main entrance.

On the way there he wrestled with his conscience. The FBI'd made a legitimate request for the clinic's financial records, but that wouldn't justify taking surveillance video. On the other hand, something is clearly very wrong here, if they are drugging people without their consent and then restraining them. So that's a crime – and one in progress. But the committing of that crime doesn't justify Peter's committing one himself. So why is he hurrying to save Neal's ass?

_Is Neal playing me? Talks about the tape, then says how much he trusts me. But he definitely is high; he's not faking that. But he slipped those restraints easily enough; he can probably con people in his sleep, dammit. Surveillance tape, surveillance tape – ah jeez, he fixed up that tape from the judge's chambers for me. Not that I needed him to, but. With Fowler as dirty as he is, probably just as well. Dammit, I owe Caffrey. Let's see, it's not technically stealing if I can get them to give it to me..._

Peter arrived at the security station looking stern and tight-lipped.

… _and that's just the kind of thinking that gets Neal into these situations._

“Can I help you?” The guard asked apprehensively, looking up at Peter's darkening expression.

_All right, mission now, ethics later. And speaking of Caffrey, how do I make this request without actually lying?_

“Yeah, the clinic's has an intruder; I need the security tape for the past hour or two.” Peter spoke with his usual authority. _Act like you belong there; speak as though of course others will comply_. That part came naturally enough to Agent Burke.

“And you are...? What are you going to be doing with the tape?” Fortunately, the guard didn't look especially suspicious. He'd pulled over a form and hovered a pen over it questioningly.

_Yeah, good questions. Now for Neal's speciality: make only true statements but allow the listener to draw their own conclusions._

“Ah, I'm-- I came in today with Melissa Calloway. At her invitation. I have a background in law enforcement.”

_(Dammit, Neal, the influence was supposed to work the other way.)_

“That's right, Dr Tannenbaum, I remember. So you're a doctor but you've done law enforcement too?” He jotted down some notes on his form.

“Mmm,” Peter hummed non-committally. “Since there's been a physical security breech, I'm gonna need those tapes.”

“Um, OK, Dr Tannenbaum.” The guard stopped the recording on the current cassette and ejected it. “Here you are.” He handed it over while inserting a new one into the vacant slot.

“Thanks.” Peter took the tape and strode quickly away.

“Oh, hey, wait, Dr Tannenbaum!”

Peter turned around. “Yeah?”

“We're gonna need the tape back to make the digital copy for backup.”

“...Right. I'll keep that in mind.”

Peter turned the corner quickly to get back to Neal. _Now let's just hope he hasn't found more trouble to get into... who am I kidding, this is Neal._

Surprisingly, Peter found Neal right where he left him, still cuffed even. Still not terribly mobile either, which probably explained the lack of movement, but at this point Peter would take what he could. Neal in an obedient mood was a moment to treasure.


End file.
